pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY105: Party Dancecapades!
is the 12th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis The gang meet up Miette again, who informs them of a dance party hosted for Pokemon Performers, which Serena has been invited to. In hopes for Ash to be her dance partner, things take a twist when Miette takes Ash as her partner, and Serena winds up with Clemont. During a Tag Battle, something miraculous happens to Serena's Eevee. Episode Plot During their journey towards Snowbelle City, the heroes have stopped at a Pokémon Center. While Bonnie watches over Squishy, Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff arrive and confirm, from their check-up, their Pokémon are well-rested. While Ash discusses plans with Clemont, Serena brushes her Eevee's fur. Pancham approaches Serena, wanting to be brushed, but Braixen scolds him. Pancham pushes Braixen and they start arguing with each other, annoying Serena, who yells they won't be brushed if they behave this way. Braixen and Pancham immediately calm down, making Serena and Eevee laugh. After some time, Serena has finished brushing all her Pokémon. Serena notices a computer and decides to view some PokéVision videos. She logs in and finds a message. Serena clicks on it and watches a video of Monsieur Pierre announcing a dance party for all Performers. Bonnie and Clemont join Serena, hearing about this dance party. Pierre explains this as a break from attending the Showcases, for a bit. However, Pierre clarifies in order to attend the party, people have to be in pairs - a male with a female. Serena blushes and stares at Ash, who watches the video. Pierre announces Aria will also be at the party, wishing everyone to attend the party. As the video ends, Serena decides to go to this party, asking Eevee if it wants to, since it would be a good experience. Clemont, recalling Pokémon have to come in as pairs, sends Bunnelby, asking him to be Eevee's partner. Eevee comes to Bunnelby, who accepts this task. Serena sees Bonnie and Clemont will also go to the party. Clemont panics, but Ash tries to inspire him to do his best. Serena holds Eevee, asking her to show the graceful dance at the party. Later on, as the heroes travel, Serena confirms the location of the party, the castle. The heroes see many people have arrived, making Clemont very nervous. Serena asks Clemont "to bear with her", but just then, Miette appears, whispering to her Ash is not her dance partner, then. Serena is startled, but Miette and Slurpuff greet them. Miette admits she was worried, trying to find a dance partner, but is relieved to ask Ash as her partner. Serena is shocked, and even more so when Ash accepts this proposal. Slurpuff takes Pikachu and goes with Ash and Miette, the latter winking to Serena. Serena is displeased and goes with Bonnie and Clemont. Team Rocket, in disguises, has arrived as well. Jessie, however, intends on showing her gracefulness at the party, ignoring the attempts to catch Pikachu and takes James with her. Inside the castle, the heroes and Miette register for the party and are given cards, which will be used during the party. The heroes enter the dressing rooms, dazzling Serena and Miette with so many clothes. Slurpuff already puts on a teal ribbon on her head. Miette gives Ash dresses she may wear, though this displeases Ash, who has to carry them. After a while, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie meet up, with Bunnelby comforting Eevee in this crowd. Miette arrives with Ash and compliments Serena's dress. However, Ash, as well as Clemont and Pikachu, feel their clothes are too tight. The lights turn dim, as Pierre and Aria, as well as Klefki and Delphox, appear on the stage. Pierre welcomes everyone for coming and Aria greets everyone, pleased to see Serena arrived. Jessie, however, plans on taking Aria's title of Kalos Queen. Aria and Pierre, as well as Klefki and Delphox, walk down the stage and start dancing around the carpet. Miette and Serena are envious of Aria's lovely dancing. Aria and Pierre turn around in a circle and end their dance. Miette takes Ash to the carpet, while Serena counts on Clemont, who is still nervous. While the couples dance, Eevee happily runs around Bunnelby. Clemont does the steps of the dance as Serena counts the steps. Bonnie inspires his brother to do his best. While Slurpuff waves Pikachu around, Ash tries to keep up with Miette's dance, though steps on her dress. Miette tries to continue but accidentally bashes onto Ash's head, hurting each other and displeasing even their own Pokémon. Ash apologizes for the trouble and nervously smiles. Serena notices Eevee is quite fine, while Jessie dances with James, who is displeased about the whole matter. Suddenly, Jessie does her "magnificent" dance and starts waving James around herself. Serena looks around and sees how many people are trying to become the Kalos Queen. Pierre stops the dance, asking everyone to form a circle, having everyone switch their partner. Serena worries for Eevee but notices she is doing well by dancing with a Furret. Ash fails to dance well with another partner, though Aria comes to him and asks to calm down. While James (who thinks this whole event is pointless) dances with Serena, Jessie's dancing startles her partner. Serena notices Ash and blushes, seeing his dancing has actually improved. Serena approaches Ash, who offers a dance for her. Just as Serena goes to hold Ash's hand, the music stops, greatly shocking Serena for missing the chance. Serena just replies to Ash she wanted to dance a little more. Pierre declares the next event is a battle, determined by the lottery ticket everyone received. Everyone holds the ticket up to the chandelier, from which Ash, Serena, Miette and James notice the mark on the card. Serena and Ash (who is glad to have a battle) are paired up against Miette and James (who is even more displeased by this whole event). Jessie and Meowth scare James, since they don't expect him to lose. Pikachu starts the battle with Quick Attack, hitting Slurpuff. Slurpuff retaliates with Energy Ball, but the move is countered by Eevee's Swift. Inkay attacks with Psybeam, but Pikachu avoids the attack and damages Inkay with Iron Tail. Clemont notices Eevee is not even scared of the crowd and is even pleased to have this battle. Miette is impressed, but tells James she has a plan. Inkay uses Psybeam, which Pikachu and Eevee dodge. However, just then, Slurpuff emits Cotton Spore, engulfing Pikachu and Eevee, stopping their movement. Inkay uses another Psybeam, hitting Pikachu and Eevee, knocking them down. Jessie encourages James to defeat them, while Inkay tackles Pikachu, after the latter was protecting Eevee. Seeing Pikachu wounded, Eevee goes to support him. Eevee uses Swift, but the attack collides with Slurpuff's Energy Ball. Using Psybeam, Inkay knocks Eevee away as well. While Serena tends to Eevee, Pikachu launches Electro Ball. Aria is worried about Serena and Eevee, while Pikachu fires Thunderbolt against Slurpuff's Energy Ball, creating a blast. Serena admits she is powerless in moments like these, but learned from a special person her smile can give out strength to others. Serena smiles for Eevee, who wraps Serena's hand with a glowing ribbon as Eevee tries to stand up. Eevee glows and evolves into a Sylveon. Serena is touched and reminded the battle is not over yet, thanking Ash and Pikachu for support. Slurpuff attacks with Energy Ball, though Sylveon uses Fairy Wind to block the move. James already feels this will go bad, having Inkay Tackle Sylveon, who evades the attacks gracefully. Using Fairy Wind, Sylveon blows away Inkay and Slurpuff, defeating them both. Pierre declares Ash and Serena to be the winners and starts clapping for them. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie congratulate Serena and Sylveon. Clemont is slightly surprised, since Sylveon, out of all Eeveelutions, is the one that needs an exceptional bond with its trainer. James comes back to Jessie and Meowth, who are disappointed, but start gluttonously eating the food. Pierre also announces the next Showcase will be in Fleurrh City, with Miette inspiring Serena to compete in the next Showcase. Aria, as she sets her ribbon, talks greatly about Serena and her Sylveon to her "Maestra", Palermo. Palermo also admits she found someone with potential, who reminds her of Aria herself. Aria starts wondering, but is called away and logs out of the computer. As the heroes walk away, Serena remembers Aria was quite lovely at the party. Ash, Bonnie and Clemont call Serena, who runs to them with Sylveon's ribbons around her arm. Debuts Pokémon Serena's Sylveon Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Slurpuff (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?: Furret (US) Gallery The heroes at the Pokémon Center XY105 2.png Monsieur Pierre announces a dance party XY105 3.png Clemont sends out Bunnelby and tells Bunnelby that he will be partnered up with Eevee during the dance XY105 4.png The heroes see that a lot of other people are going to the dance XY105 5.png Miette grabs Ash XY105 6.png James sees the heroes going to the dance party XY105 7.png Ash, Bonnie, Serena and Clemont are given cards to go to the dance party XY105 8.png Everyone at the dance party XY105 9.png Serena and Clemont take a look at all the clothing XY105 10.png Pierre, Aria and her Delphox XY105 11.png Team Rocket at the party XY105 12.png Pierre dancing with Aria XY105 13.png Serena, Clemont, Eevee and Bunnelby dancing XY105 14.png The other Performers and their Pokémon dancing XY105 15.png Pierre tells all the Performers to check their card to see if they can move on to the battlefield XY105 16.png Everyone ready for battle XY105 17.png Pikachu hits Slurpuff XY105 18.png Serena's Eevee evolving into Sylveon XY105 19.png Serena scans Sylveon with her Pokédex XY105 20.png Sylveon dodging Inkay XY105 21.png Slurpuff and Inkay got defeated XY105 22.png Pierre announces the location of the next Pokémon Showcase XY105 23.png Palermo talking to Aria XY105 24.png With Serena's newly evolved Sylveon, the heroes' journey continues }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors